Desire
by Rawiya Hoshi
Summary: la idea de dedicar su vida a una persona por la cual no sintiera afecto alguno lo hacían sentirse algo triste aunque tenia que resignarse, pero ese no era el único problema del rubio. -UA -yaoi -futuro lemon basicamente mi primer fic, perdonen el mal resumen.
1. Capitulo 1

Eh llegado a saber mis afortunados lectores que hace muchos años en una cálida tierra de sol y arena gobernaba un temido sultán cuyo sentido de la justicia era bastante retorcido, su nombre era Amai Mask, el no tenia una esposa, su atención no iba dirigida a ninguna mujer desde que ese joven llego a sus manos, volviéndose su mas preciada pertenencia, un joven esclavo rubio tan bello como una puesta de sol criado especialmente para complacerlo, la idea de dedicar su vida a una persona ( _aunque este fuera el sultán_ ) por la cual no sintiera afecto alguno lo hacían sentirse algo triste aunque tenia que resignarse, pero ese no era el único problema del rubio.

Había en los jardines del palacio una fiesta donde varios nobles estaban ahí entre ellos dos jóvenes hermanas, la mayor era considerada la mejor adivina de esas tierras pero no estaba conforme solo con ese titulo ella quera mas, su meta era el reino, ya hubiera hipnotizado o hechizado al sultán con alguna poción si no fuera porque la mayor parte del tiempo le prestaba mas atención a su ( _para ella)_ "juguete favorito" había intentado hablar ya dos veces con el emir de esas tierras pero fue ignorada olímpicamente y ella si que odiaba ser ignorada -ya quiero acabar con ese estúpido esclavo- dijo cruzando los brazos y haciendo a un lado la cabeza haciendo un gesto de desprecio

-tranquila, ya casi, mejor apresuramos las cosas- dijo divertida la menor de ellas, si bien Tatsumaki tenia el poder de su magia, Fubuki tenia una habilidad increíble, manipular a la gente, no por nada se quedo a cargo del negocio que dejaron sus padres y les había hecho la fortuna que ahora gozaban pero ni para ella ni para su hermana le era suficiente eso, la hermosa azabache levanto su copa e incito a todos a beber mas y mas, incluso el sultán había bebido, comenzaron a subirse los animos de los invitados e hicieron un gran bullicio y Genos se sintió verdaderamente incomodo entre tanta gente y tanto ruido se levanto antes de que su amo volviera a solicitar su presencia y camino mas adentro del jardín sentándose en una fuente lo suficientemente lejos para oir esos gritos como murmullos veía el reflejo de la luna en el agua agitada brillando como plata cuando su pequeña paz fue cortada por la aguda voz de la adivina -¿porque estas escondiéndote?- Genos no contesto, ella lo miraba con una sonrisa soberbia, jamas le agrado esa mujer enana, era ruidosa, arrogante y algo en su adentro le decía que tenia que tener cuidado de ella – sabes no te vi beber nada y pensé en darte algo, se ve que lo necesitas- le extendió una copa con el vino que están bebiendo todos -no gracias, no acostumbro beber- el rubio le clavaba la mirada clara de desconfianza -vamos trágatela, no vine hasta aca a ofrecerte algo para que lo rechases ¿sabes cuantas veces al dia pienso en los demás? Tal vez unas 2…. Cada semana asi que aprovecha o no me ire hasta que lo bebas- si esa era la forma amable de insistir de esa mujer peliverde no quería saber de que manera reaccionaria al tomar un rechazo asi que tomo la dichosa copa y la bebio de un sorbo regalándole una mirada diciendo "¿ya estas feliz?"

-creo que ya puede volver a la fiesta señora Tatsumaki-

-lo hare no te preocupes- dio la vuelta y camino hasta donde provenía el ruido.

Genos intento volver a tomar la poca tranquilidad que había dejado cuando algo lo asusto, su visión se puso borrosa y comenzó a marearse "¿acaso eso lo embriago?" no, la maldita lo había envenado quiso llegar a donde estaba la gente, pero al dar tres pasos cayo inconsciente, de las sombras las figuras de unos hombres vestidos de negro salieron a donde estaba el desvanecido joven, lo cargaron y lo llevaron fuera del lugar brincando los muros del jardín sin que nadie se diera cuenta. - ¿Hiciste tu parte? - dijo Fubuki – listo, espero que tus sirvientes hagan bien su trabajo- dijo Tatsumaki mientras se sentaba cruzando las piernas.

Fubuki fue especifica en sus ordenes, tomar las joyas que Genos traía puestas y algo de la tela de su ropa, arrojarla a donde desechaban la basura del palacio (un gran agujero al final de los inmensos jardines) asi parecería que cayo y fue devorado por los animales, mientras que su verdadero cuerpo lo enterrarían con vida en el cementerio dentro de una caja, los a veces no tan eficientes mercenarios de la voluptuosa mujer comenzaron a cavar el agujero en el cementerio cuando la luz del sol apenas quería asomarse hablan en voz alta de las supersticiones de ir a ese lugar aun siendo de noche, de tener que enterrar algo tan valioso pero si no lo hacían su jefa los mataria y estaban seguros que ella iria uno de esos días a ver si lo enterraron ahí o no, también hablaban de los problemas que tendrían si eran descubiertos, sus palabrerías volaron por el lugar que estaba en completo silencio sin saber que alguien los estaba escuchando, un mozo de cuerda que se había levantado muy temprano para cumplir un encargo de su mas resiente jefe decidio cortar camino por ahí y sin querer escucho a los sirvientes casi gritar lo que estaban haciendo, no sabia que era lo que estaban enterrando, pero era valioso y por la pinta que tenían de seguro era algo que robaron o eso pensó el calvo, su sentido de justicia no le permitia irse y dejar que ese asunto lo atendiera otro, tal vez al sacar lo que había adentro podría encontrar al dueño y hacer que arrestaran a esos tipos pero antes de que llegara a donde ellos y golpearlos de ser necesario los tipos corrieron despavoridos una vez terminada su labor desapareciendo en lo quedaba de oscuridad, Saitama comenzó a desenterrar la caja que metiron a modo de tumba y rompió sin dificultad el candado , sus años en ese duro trabajo lo habían hecho fuerte, pero al abrir la tapa su sorpresa fue inmensa al no encontrar dentro dinero o joyas si no a un hermoso joven de piel blanca y dorados cabellos respirando suavemente -p-pero que…..- trato de moverlo un poco para despertarlo pero no lo hizo, el sol de la mañana ilumino su rostro haciéndolo ver de un modo que solo era comparable con las gemas mas brillantes y raras, "¿quien es este chico?" se sintió extraño verlo de modo tan indecente y volteo a otro lado un tanto avergonzado, por los restos de su ropa debía ser algún tipo de trabajador del palacio, aunque eran ya harapos, eran de seda y algo de brillante tul, el inconsciente chico comenzó a despertar abriendo lentamente los ojos y llevando su mano hasta su cabeza, alcanzo a sentarse y miro sorprendido todo a su alrededor.


	2. Capitulo 2

_-los personajes usados aqui no me pertenecen y no gano nada escribiendo sobre ellos, es solo para entretenerme-_

 **Notas:** nunca habia subido a esta pagina algun fic asi que no sabia como poner una nota pero bueno este fic es una combinación de cuentos que adoro de las mil y una noches con mi mas reciente obsesion el SaiGen.

espero les entretenga algo esta historia extraña y mal escrita.

* * *

Un par de ojos dorados miraban incredulos todo el cementerio

-no he muerto, o talvez ¡¿los muertos resucitan?! No, no es imposible, ¡esas mujeres!...- Genos comenzó a hablar sin parar, en si, maldiciones dirigidas a las autoras de su desgracia, parecía no darse cuenta del hombre parado delante de él que parecía al principio alterado por su actitud, pero en su cara comenzaba a notarse la molestia de escuchar palabras que para él no tenían sentido, Saitama llego al tope de su paciencia - ¡oi! ¿Puedes tranquilizarte un poco? - despertar en medio de un monton de tumbas era algo para alterarse, pero ese chico si que exagero, el rubio paro de golpe sus palabras y por fin noto la presencia del mayor, las gemas doradas se clavaron sin compasión en los ojos castaños de Saitama haciendo que este sintiera un pequeño escalofrio, pero trato de no verse afectado, Genos se quedo un momento como perdido viendo la cara de su salvador hasta que de sus labios pudieron salir palabras de nuevo – ¿sabe que paso? ¿usted me salvo?- el mayor se presentó y dio una explicación corta de como paso por ahí, escucho a los tipos de negro hablar y lo desenterró

– mi nombre es Genos, le agradezco que me haya ayudado, pero temo que debo pedirle algo mas- su voz se oia sincera y decidida

\- eh?, ¿que cosa? –

\- lléveme con usted, quizás sea mucho pedir pero la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque alguien trato de deshacerse de mi, si salgo a la calle y alguien me ve, seguro me reconocerán y me devolveran al lugar de donde vengo, al hacer eso me expongo a que intenten matarme de nuevo y yo…-

\- ey, ey, espera, lo hare te llevare conmigo, pero la explicación de que pasa me la debes resumir ¿esta bien? Ahora debo pensar como sacarte de aquí sin que te vean al pasar por la calle-

\- no se preocupe, tengo una idea –

Genos volvió a encerrarse en la caja y Saitama lo subio con cuidado a la carreta que traía, la caja se mesclaba bien entre la mercancía que llevaba, paso por las calles sin levantar sospechas, llego frente a una gran casa donde abrió las puertas del muro que la rodeaba y metio la carreta, una vez dentro bajo solo la caja donde el rubio estaba y entro con ella a la casa – ya es seguro salir- la sala donde estaba era hermosa, había bellas alfombras de distintos relieves y colores cubriendo el suelo, divanes bajos y largos con muchos cojines que resaltaban sin desentonar con una mesa baja en medio, no estaba sorpendido del lujo, el palacio era sin duda mucho mas exuberante, era el por qué un hombre con esa facha, un _mozo de cuerda*,_ lo había llevado a un lugar asi - esta es la casa del mercader para el que trabajo, es un buen tipo se llama Mumen, no estará unos días y me pidió cuidar aquí, pensé que estarías mas comodo en un lugar como este que en mi choza – decía mientras limpiaba su nariz con su dedo "estare mas comodo en cualquier lugar que no sea el palacio", pensó Genos con un gesto algo triste - ¿tienes hambre? – esa voz por alguna razón logro sacarlo se ese sentir amargo – yo quisiera primero asearme… - sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de tierra, también pensaba que un baño lo relajaría un poco, saber que no estaría vivo de no ser por ese hombre – creo que el baño esta por ahi- señalo un pasillo con arcos a la derecha que daban al patio y varias puertas a la izquierda – debe ser la ultima puerta – el baño era una tina rectangular de piedra que abarcaba casi todo el no tan grande cuarto, había azulejos de un color café rojizo y los ya ardientes rayos del sol (aunque aun era temprano) entraban por las altas ventanas y el traga luz, se quedo un rato dentro del agua tratando de pensar que iba a hacer, volver y delatar a las hermanas no sabia si era una buena idea, no solo era la palabra de un esclavo contra esa rica adivina y su hermana, era el objeto preferido del sultan, pero aunque él le creyera, ¿quería volver?. En las habitaciones había mercancía que de seguro era lo que vendia el dueño de la casa, ropa y telas finas, el chico decidio cambiar la desgarrada vestimenta que traía puesta por lo que encontró ahí.

Saitama estaba en la cocina, cocía arroz (que parecía estarse pegando a la olla de barro) e intentaba hacer una especie de _kibbeh*_ de verduras

– ¿quiere que le ayude? – dijo el rubio con el tono mas amable posible

\- no esta…- al voltear y ver a Genos se quedo un poco paralizado, vestia un traje de colores blancos arena, hueso y detalles dorados

-señor Saitama, ¡la olla! - burbujeaba violentamente y un ligero olor a quemado inundo la cocina, la reiro del fuego tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de quemar sus manos, al final Genos termino de cocinar, mientras comían le conto de la manera mas corta que pudo de donde venia y como creía el que había terminado dentro de esa caja

\- entonces ¿volveras al palacio? -

\- vere como puedo, tengo que hacerlo -

-¿tienes que o si quieres volver? - jamas le gusto que la gente fuese tratada como un objeto y no entendía bien que derecho le daba a la gente con poder o riqueza hacer eso aunque este fuera el sultan, Genos no le contesto, era la misma pregunta que se estaba haciendo su rostro se torno serio y ese sentimiento algo amargo volvió, el mayor lo noto -puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras – le sonrio de forma amistosa y el rubio sintió que por alguna razón su corazón latio mas fuerte.

Mientras tanto en el palacio Amai con llamas de furia asomarse por sus ojos gritaba a sus guardias danloles la orden de buscar a su adorada pertenencia.

* * *

 ** _Mozo de cuerda:_** se encargaba de llevar bultos o recados de un lugar a otro y que solía colocarse en lugares públicos a donde la gente iba a contratarlo.

 ** _Kibbeh:_** una especie de albóndiga de pasta de trigo se hace con las manos, se rellena y se fríe en aceite.


	3. Capitulo 3

_-los personajes usados aqui no me pertenecen y no gano nada escribiendo sobre ellos, es solo para entretenerme-_

 **Notas:** este fic es una combinación de cuentos que adoro de las mil y una noches con mi mas reciente obsesion el SaiGen.

espero les entretenga algo esta historia extraña y mal escrita.

* * *

Se cuenta mis lectores que ese dia dentro de los muros reales las lujosas paredes del palacio resonaban con los pasos de los guardias y sirvientes en busca de pistas que llevaran al esclavo, entre todo esa investigación al fin encontraron algo, entre la basura resaltaban bellas piezas de oro y tela, prendas que pertenecían al desaparecido, de inmediato se pensó ingenuamente que el rubio había caído desafortunadamente y los animales del desierto despedazaron su cuerpo, tenían que darle la noticia de lo descubierto al sultan, rogando que tuviera piedad del mensajero, antes de entrar al salón donde el _emir*_ de esas tierras se encontraba, el _gran visir*_ los detuvo en la puerta leyendo en sus caras una mala noticia, el anciano solo quería evitar que alguien pagara por ella asi que pidió que le dijeran que habían encontrado y el seria el que le informara a su explosiva alteza

 **– ¿que encontraron?-** pregunto el gran visir Bang

 **\- los restos de la ropa y las joyas que Genos traía ese dia señor –** respondio el guardia con los objetos mencionados en su mano, sin duda eso era del rubio pero algo faltaba.

 **\- llévenme a donde lo encontraron-** Bang fue sin duda la mano derecha del anterior sultan y el era la razón por la cual el reino no parecía un infierno, siendo el lado de la razón y la verdadera voz de la justicia en el hombro de Amai, no solo era encontrar el juguete perdido del malcriado y poderoso niño que aun parecía cuidar, algo en todo eso le daba una sensación de que terminaría en algo peor de lo que parecía, al llegar a ese gigante agujero que usaban de basurero un poco afuera de los jardines sus sospechas fueron aclaradas, había rastros de sangre y carne pero ese olor y esa textura ya la conocía, era los restos de un animal, un camello pequeño para ser exacto no había rastro de lo que fuese un cuerpo humano, eso decía que Genos podría seguir vivo y alguien puso eso ahí para fingir su muerte, lo que significa que estaban ante un secuestro, quien y porque era lo que su mente estaba tratando de descifrar, pero debía darse prisa y avisar de lo que ya habían descubrierto antes de que la histeria de Amai creciera.

 **\- mi señor Amai-** el anciano entro y vio al sultan sentado en su trono

 **\- ¿ya me traes noticias Bang? tardaste mas de lo que acostumbras, estas perdiendo tu eficiencia-** dijo el peliazul levantándose elegantemente del trono bajando el escalon y viendo a la cara al visir, sin duda para Bang ese seguía siendo el príncipe consentido y arrogante de siempre bajo el titulo de sultan, **_"esto si que va a molestarlo"_** pensó preocupado

 **\- encontraron esto en las afueras de los jardines, alguien se ha llevado a su joven esclavo, puede que siga con vida, dado que se esforzaron levemente en hacer parecer lo contrario –** el mayor extendio el brazo para darle el collar y los restos del velo que encontraron de Genos, Amai sorpendido con sus ojos abiertos como platos levanto sus manos para tomarlos, temblaba levemente, pero era de rabia, como alguien se atrevia a robarle a él, ¡al sultan! Al amo y señor de esas tierras, a el decendiente directo del mas grande y valiente de los sultanes y sobretodo quitarle el mas preciado objeto de su diversion, el único esclavo rubio de miles de kilómetros a la redonda, un hermoso joven criado solo para complacerlo, no se había cansado de él todavía, había como una obsesion en su retorcido interior con ese desafortunado chico, su sonrisa leve y sincera, su voz suave pero masculina, esos ojos dorados y ese cuerpo que se movia como un rio que serpentea, estaba tal vez embrujado con su belleza

 **\- que busquen por todas partes, ¡por los mercados, en las casas, en las plazas, en los corrales, de bajo de cada maldita piedra que toque el sol y tráiganmelo aquí! Y a su captor, al que encuentren con él, que lo golpeen hasta noquearlo, que lo amarren en medio de la plaza y que cada persona que pase deba escupirle o tirarle porquería en la cara después de un dia deben traérmelo para ver como llora y se orina suplicando antes de que lo decapiten-** en sus ojos no había razón, solo eran pozos de locura, oscuros y profundos, era casi demoniaco.

Bang estaba ante el peor tipo de loco, uno con poder absoluto, un secuestro era un crimen, sí, pero si alguien estaba con Genos no siempre significara que fuera el culpable, podía ser solo alguien contratado por una persona con intereses mas profundos que solo el robo, o estaba la posibilidad de que estuviera con alguien que lo haya rescatado, pero las ordenes de el sultan eran "al que encontraran con él seria el responsable" sin preguntas antes, solo castigar y condenar un hombre o varios a muerte, no solo era esta vez, si no que esa era la forma de implementar justicia para Amai, el anciano solo esperaba que el desdichado hombre que encontraran con Genos si fuese culpable y merecedor de ese destino.

Los soldados se movieron con esa orden pero de la forma mas discreta posible, no querían que se corriera la voz y el culpable huyera antes de encontrarlo, por tanto en un dia solo alcanzaron a revisar un poco menos de la mitad del reino, por otro lado dos jóvenes parecían llevarse mejor con solo dos dias de haberse encontrado y a punto de terminar el segundo su relación fluia como si llevaran años de conocerse, ambos estaban tan solos de alguna manera, nunca habian sentido algo parecido a una amistad cercana, Saitama jamas conocio a alguien que le hablara con respeto o le dijera señor, que le pusiera tanta atención a cada palabra que saliera de su boca, alguien tan sincero y que no supiera dar una breve explicacion, Genos no sabia como era que le trataran como una persona no como un objeto con el que se puede jugar o algo que se pueda desechar ( _como esas hermanas hicieron_ ) aun seguían en casa de Mumen pero en la mañana se irían, Genos iba a la habitación en la que había estado durmiendo, al pasar y ver la sala no pudo evitar observar al mayor acostado en uno de los divanes, para el rubio Saitama era lo mas exótico que sus ojos hubieran visto, era tan sencillo y humilde, resaltaba entre todo lo de su mente acostumbrada a la opulencia, su ropa, su hablar, sus gestos, su apariencia, su fuerza labrada por su duro trabajo, su corazón honesto, algo hacia palpitar su pecho y en un impulso su cuerpo se movio sin su mente, camino hasta donde el mayor dormia y se sento en el diván continuo observándolo soñar con cosas extrañas (o eso pensaba por lo que Saitama parecía decir dormido) estar en la misma habitación y verlo dormir sentirse tan cerca de él, le hacia sentir una tranquilidad que nunca pensó que existiera y deseo con todas sus fuerzas quedarse asi junto a él para siempre, sin darse cuenta después de unas horas se quedo dormido sonriendo con la imagen del mayor respirando suavemente a la luz de la luna, **_"ya se durmió"_** pensó el calvo llevaba como unas 2 horas despierto fingiendo seguir dormido, le parecio un habito muy extraño del rubio ver dormir a la gente ( _o solo a él)_ pero a la vez sintió que era algo tierno de su parte, espeluznante pero tierno, se preguntaba y reprendia sobre esos sentimientos hacia Genos, de alguna forma ese chico era algo que el jamas podría tener, aunque estuviera ahí mismo en ese momento, sentía que era como una estrella difícil de alcanzar, tal vez Genos no volviera al palacio por su voluntad pero que tal si lo encontraban, sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y se acomodo nuevamente intentado dormir, nunca había pensado mas de lo que debía, no iba a comenzar a hacerlo esa noche y menos que aun estaban ahí, juntos.

La mañana llego y el ardiente sol se alzo por la arida tierra, la verdadera voz de justicia y sabiduría en el reino llegaba a una solución después de pensar toda la noche la forma de arreglar el asunto donde se encontraban Bang concluyo que sus sospechas hacia cierta mujer podían ser ciertas, solo debía confirmarlo asi que pidió que mandaran a llamar a la adivina con la excusa de que el sultan solicitaba de sus habilidades como era común cada tanto tiempo, solo esperaba que llegara antes de que fuera tarde. Mientras tanto lejos del palacio paseando por el mercado entre vendedores gritando y multitudes obstruyendo un poco el paso los jóvenes pasaban sin sospechar que estaban siendo buscados, Genos pasaba desapercibido con la ropa de tela sencilla y un rebozo de tela ligera que cubria su cabello y una parte de su cara, solo dejando ver sus dorados ojos, Saitama se detenia en unos puestos donde regateaba el precio de las cosas que cenarían esa noche, irían a su choza después y ahí podrían seguir viviendo juntos, el rubio se detuvo un momento sintiendo en su pecho una anciedad, algo familiar se escuchaba, entre la gente a lo lejos, podía verse entre los puestos los llamativos uniformes de los guardias, volteo a donde su compañero y jalo suavemente de su vestimenta por la espalda haciendo que este lo mirara un poco confundido señalo con un gesto en sus ojos el lugar donde unos dos guardias parecían preguntar algo a los vendedores a unos pocos puestos de distancia, apresuraron sus pasos perdiéndose entre la gente doblando en un angosto callejón ambos sentían subir su adrenalina un poco, hasta que al final del callejón se encontraron de frente con el resto de los guardias que parecían descansar en una pequeña fuente.

* * *

 ** _Emir:_** el que ordena. Eran los gobernadores de cada una de las provincias, su signficado cambio con forme la historia para designar varios cargos.

 ** _Gran visir:_** fue una especie de primer ministro a quién el sultan solía delegar la administración del gobierno, a quién solo podría despedir el sultán mismo.

Nota: creo que seguire haciendo los capítulos cortos, no se me siento por el momento mas conforme con el escrito cuando los hago asi, estuvo listo desde ayer solo que varias cosas no me dejaron hacerlo.


	4. capitulo 4

_-los personajes usados aqui no me pertenecen y no gano nada escribiendo sobre ellos, es solo para entretenerme-_

 **Notas:** este fic es una combinación de cuentos que adoro de las mil y una noches con mi mas reciente obsesion el SaiGen.

espero les entretenga algo esta historia extraña y mal escrita.

* * *

Al topar su camino con los guardias ambos jóvenes intentaron mantener su cara seria sin querer aparentar la tension y el susto que sentían, Genos camino detrás de Saitama sujetando ligeramente su ropa, actuaron normalmente caminando derecho con las bolsas de compras en las manos sintiendo una que otra mirada de los hombres armados que descansaban del calor del medio dia en la fuente, luego un sonido hiso que Genos sintiera subir un escalofrio por toda su espalda, una manzana cayo de la bolsa de las compras y rodo hasta los pies de uno de los guardias, la voz del hombre llamándoles le helo un poco la sangre, ambos voltearon y el guardia camino y le extendió la mano dándole la manzana a Genos, el rubio alzo un poco la mirada para ver al guardia, con este movimiento la tela delgada dejo pasar la luz haciendo que el dorado de sus orbes resaltara, alertando al guardia de esa conocida característica del esclavo, Saitama reacciono a ese gesto

 **-Muchas gracias -** tomo la manzana de la mano del guardia en un movimiento rapido y con la otra mano tomo a Genos de la suya, lo jalo levemente para seguir su camino cuando la voz del hombre volvió a sonar

 **-oigan esperen un momento –** el guardia se acerco pero esta vez Saitama estaba en medio de Genos y el guardia

 **– ¿que es tuya?-** apunto con una mano al rubio que estaba detrás del calvo, " ** _al menos piensa que soy una mujer_** " pensó Genos,

 **\- es … mi esposa-** respondio Saitama un tanto pausado y algo avergonzado después de caer en cuenta de que fue lo que dijo, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrio

 **\- ¿como te llamas mujer?-** pregunto aquel hombre del sultan con la duda aun en su rostro

 **\- se llama Gema-** bueno, Saitama no era muy bueno para pensar rápido en una mentira y Genos no sabia si asustarse mas por las obvias poco convincentes respuestas o chocar la palma de su mano con su frente ante el poco ingenio bajo presion que su adorado _saiid*_ Saitama tenia para las mentiras

 **\- le pregunte a "ella"-** su mirada se volvió fuerte **– buscamos a alguien que casualmente tiene unos ojos como los suyos, necesitamos descartar la posibilidad que sea esa persona-** al terminar esa frase el guardia dio un paso al frente y los demás se levantaron de donde descansaban poniendo nerviosos al par, al ver sus caras otro de ellos hablo **– no necesita quitarse el velo de su cara si eso les preocupa, solo necesitamos ver el color del cabello de la _dama-_** si el cabello era rubio solo había una persona en todo el reino con esas características

 **\- es castaño-** hablo el mozo de cuerda con la vaga esperanza de que eso les bastara

 **-deja que nos muestre entonces-** la voz de esos hombres se volvió mas fuerte y autoritaria los demas rodearon un poco a la "pareja", Genos no tuvo mas opción que llevar lentamente su mano a su frente y sacar de debajo de la tela un dorado mechon de su cabello

 **– ¡es el!-** se lanzaron a Saitama como una manada de lobos Genos se quito la tela que cubria su cabeza y se puso delante de el mayor

 **-¡¿que van a hacerle?!-** pregunto el rubio gritado mientras creaba una barrera con su cuerpo entre las espadas de los hombres del sultan y el calvo, los guaridas detuvieron su ataque, pues no debían dañar al esclavo esa era la orden

 **-tenemos que encargarnos de él, tu vienes de vuelta al palacio ahora muévete** \- ordeno el de mas rango en esa escolta

 **"encargarse de él",** según su experiencia para Amai esa frase significaba acabar con alguien **– huye de aquí-** Genos le susurro a Saitama en tono serio **– no te dejare-** le contesto al rubio en voz alta y con el semblante decidido apretó la bolsa que aun tenia en su mano y la lanzo a la cara del guardia que estaba enfrente de ellos, la bolsa lo golpeo con tal fuerza que lo avento unos metros hacia atrás dejándolo inconciente, cuando los demás volvearon asombrados Saitama aprovecho y corrió tomando de la mano a Genos, huyeron entre la gente y los callejones mientras los guardias les seguían los pasos, los jóvenes llegaron a un callejón sin salida pero valiéndose de unos barriles y su agilidad subieron al techo de las casas ambos corrian por los techos y los guardias corrian por la calle un poco detrás de ellos viendo de vez en cuando la cabeza de alguno brincando para llegar al próximo tejado

 **– ¡van a alcanzarnos! -** decía el rubio respirando agitadamente

 **-¡si lo hacen los golpeare en la cara!-** le contesto a Genos pero noto que este no tardaría mucho en dejar de seguirle el paso por lo agitado que se veia

 **\- mandaran a mas personas por nosotros-** el rubio paro de correr, Saitama se paro en seco y volteo a su compañero **– con quien vamos a luchar no es contra esos guardias, es contra la ley de esta tierra, contra el sultan Amai, saiid Saitama por mas fuerte que usted sea no podrá con el ejército de ese hombre, aunque logremos huir hoy, la obsesión del sultan por mi y su locura de obtener siempre lo que quiere, eso haría que nos siguiera por siempre, yo no quiero que usted…-**

lo interrumpio Saitama **– oi ¿piensas regresar? no importa que absurdo titulo tenga no puede obligarte a estar con el si no quieres, ya no seras su objeto, podemos contra lo que mande-** Saitama nunca había tenido grandes aspiraciones o alguna ambicion o deseo que no fuese sencillo, su trabajo, su pequeña casa, las cactaceas que regaba en su mini jardín era todo lo que tenia y nunca pensó en tener nada mas, pero su corazón nunca fue algo común, su espíritu al concentrarse en algo era capaz de hacer grandes cosas podía parecer desganado y tonto pero simplemente era que nunca ponía atención verdadera en algo, ahora tenia una razón una poderosa razón, querer salvar a ese chico que termino (queriendo y no) a su cuidado desde que le salvo la vida en ese cementerio, si debía ir y partirle la cara al sultan eso haría, obviamente era como lanzarse a un barranco un suicidio resumido y exuberante, pero no iba a morir tan fácil no tenia esa intención, huiría con Genos y jamas los encontrarían. Genos clavo su mirada en los ojos de Saitama como la primera vez que lo vio confiaba que no lo dejaría solo y haría todo por sacarlos de ahí, pero el sabia el poder destructivo de Amai al querer tomar lo que su capricho le dictaba, solo había una solución en la que Saitama saliera ileso y era que huyera solo

 **-gracias-** dijo en voz dulce el rubio y se acerco a el mayor sin dejarlo de ver a los ojos con una tenue sonrisa, se acercaba lentamente con un aura raramente embriagante, Saitama miraba asombrado y confuso como Genos robaba su espacio personal poniendo sus manos en su pecho y uniendo sus labios suavemente, el mayor no podía salir de su sorpresa, no rompió el contacto si no que se dejo llevar profundizando el beso, el menor se pego tanto a su cuerpo que tuvo que dar un paso atrás para no perder el equilibrio, se separaron un poco para recuperar el aire pero sus frentes aun estaban juntas **– no quiero que algo malo te pase, perdoname-** dijo el rubio haciendo que Saitama abriera los ojos solo para obvervar que Genos lo empujaba con toda su fuerza, sin darse cuenta durante ese beso el menor lo encamino a la orilla del techo, al empujarlo cayo sobre una pérgola hecha de ramas frágiles que se rompió y termino por caer en el suelo se incorporo lo mas rápido que pudo un poco adolorido, corrió doblando la esquina de la casa y al fondo de la calle pudo notar a Genos siendo llevado por los guardias que los seguían.

* * *

 **Saiid:** señor/amo/patrón en árabe o al menos eso decía en las fuentes que consulte.

 **Dato:** las manzanas por lo que lei en tierras desérticas en aquella época eran caras, no se si lo compraron por festejar su primer dia en casa de Saitama pero compraron unas, también las mujeres no debían o deben enseñar sus rostros a cualquier persona en algunas culturas de esa parte del mundo no estoy muy informada al respecto pero pensé que podía servir para aumentar el drama, no se como describir que es una pérgola asi que pueden buscar en google imágenes bueno la que me imagino que rompió Saitama estaba hecha de algo llamado carrizo que es como bambu pero mas delgado y necesita menos agua en donde vivo es común hacerlas de ese material y a veces se planta una planta trepadora que se enrede en ella para dar aun mas sombra.

 **Nota:** ya entre a clases asi que no se que tan seguido acualizare, pero no abandonare el fic nos vemos.


	5. capitulo 5

_-los personajes usados aqui no me pertenecen y no gano nada escribiendo sobre ellos, es solo para entretenerme-_

 **Notas:** este fic es una combinación de cuentos que adoro de las mil y una noches con mi mas reciente obsesion el SaiGen.

espero les entretenga algo esta historia extraña y mal escrita.

Espero les guste el capitulo, lamento por adelantado si no les gusto o si tiene errores graves.

* * *

Unas horas antes de que Genos fuera separado de Saitama, en una lujosa casa las "hermanas tormento" Tatsumaki y Fubuki hablaban de sus planes para obtener el trono de Amai, ahora que el esclavo no estaba era mas fácil hacerle un hechizo de amarre* al sultan, hace unos dos días habían mandado al palacio unos regalos maravillosos, artefactos de tierras extrajeras entre ellos un vino hecho con un fino fruto de vid comprado a mercaderes viajeros por la ruta de la seda, en tal bebida Tatsumaki vertio una poción, su efecto haría que Amai comiera de la palma de su mano luego se convertiría en la sultana y tiempo después quedaría infortunadamente viuda por un "accidente" quedando asi al mando de todo el reino, Fubuki le explicaba a su hermana mayor los detalles de todo cuando una de las sirvientas de la azabache camino al patio donde las hermanas estaban sentadas en una pequeña sala de jardín bajo la sombra de un árbol

– mi señora- hablo la joven, su fleco bicolor tapaba uno de sus ojos -acaban de llegar mensajeros del palacio, el sultan ha pedido que vallan- ambas mujeres se levantaron sonriendo ante la posibilidad de que la poción ya hubiera sido consumida y que el efecto estuviera haciendo su trabajo, Fubuki acomodo su mekhela chador* de gasa negra translucida con adornos color plata y volteo a donde su hermana

-bien, vamos- dijo Tatsumaki con una sonrisa.

Para Bang ese mismo dia había transcurrido diferente, Tatsumaki y Fubuki habían llegado al palacio esa mañana después de que solicitaran su presencia, las caras de las hermanas se dibujaron de un ligero asombro al encontrar solo al gran visir esperándolas y no al sultan, "ese viejo, siempre es un problema" la peliverde sabia que el anciano no era nada tonto y que no hacia nada sin tener un plan de por medio, pero ella podía ser mejor estratega con su hermana menor cerca, sumado a su poder en las artes oscuras

-¿para que nos has llamado?- pregunto la mujer con su conocido tono arrogante fingiendo ignorancia de todo el asunto

\- el esclavo favorito del sultan desaparecio, queremos iniciar una búsqueda, pero pensé en acortar el asunto preguntandote, ¿puedes usar tus poderes para saber si esta aun con vida y en donde esta? Te pagaremos bien por tus servicios como siempre- el anciano puso sus manos hacia atrás de su espalda para esperar la respuesta, con la mano la mayor de hermanas las hizo un gesto a los sirvientes que las seguían y ellos le dieron una gran bolsa de tela color negro atada con listones verdes la desato y de su interior saco una pequeña vasija redonda quito su tapa para después verter el contenido de esta en su mano, eran un puño de cuadritos de madera todos con símbolos y runas diferentes

\- la primera duda es si esta vivo ¿no?- termino de hablar y susurro algo a los cuadritos en su mano después los arrojo al suelo

\- ¿la respuesta es un si o es un no?- pregunto el gran visir viendo directamente a las esmeraldas de la mujer

\- dicen que no- vio las piezas de reojo y le contesto devolviéndole la mirada sin bajar o desviar sus ojos

\- dime Tatsumaki ¿cuantas veces has venido a leer la fortuna aquí, y cuantas veces has contestado las preguntas del sultan con este mismo método?-

-eso que importa, varias veces al mes, que use el mismo método no quiere decir que deje de ser efectivo Bang, nunca he fallado en mis predicciones– contesto segura llevando sus manos a la cadera haciendo tintinear sus pulseras de oro

-entonces después de tantas veces verte hacer lo mismo ¿crees que no he aprendido a leerlas al menos un poco? Lo que parece decir no es una respuesta negativa si no un "si"- en esa extraña pelea de miradas que tenia con la adivina noto la tencion en sus ojos

\- solo eres un principiante, no solo me baso en esto, también, están mis visiones- hablo un poco mas pausado que de costumbre con una molestia notable

un guardia entraba la sala yendo directamente hacia Bang hablándole en voz baja, llevaba la noticia de que ya habían encontrado a Genos y estaban en camino para alla, Fubuki alcanzo a escucharlo y paso algo de saliva, sentía la boca seca, ese chico había conseguido escapar de la muerte, o sus sirvientes no hicieron bien su trabajo, debían salir de ahí antes que su culpabilidad fuese descubierta, Bang tenia que apresurarse a donde el esclavo llegaría, el guardia le había dicho que el hombre al que encontraron con Genos había logrado escapar y que algunos se quedaron patrullando y peinando el área para encontrarlo, eso significaría un arranque de cólera de parte del soberano gobernante

-has que también vigilen a esas mujeres, que no salgan del reino- ordeno mientras caminaba apurado a la entrada, cuando el guardia volteo las hermanas ya habían abandonado la sala.

Saitama veía una y otra vez la imagen de Genos alejándose con los guardias, justo antes de perderse entre la gente volteando atrás con tristeza en sus ojos, caminaba tratando de seguir escondido entre los callejones cuando sintió una presencia acercándose a él saliendo de entre la sombra de un pilar, estuvo a punto de golpearlo cuando una voz familiar y amiga detuvo su puño

-Saitama soy yo, tranquilo, te estaba buscando, voy llegando a la ciudad y escucho que quieren arrestarte- dijo el hombre de aspecto amable y cabello castaño

-¡Mumen!- era el mercader que salvo una vez de unos asaltantes, desde entonces él le había dado trabajo y su amistad, al parecer su viaje de negocios había terminado ese dia, con todo lo que había pasado lo olvido

\- ven conmigo, te esconderé mientras me explicas que paso- Mumen llevo a Saitama hasta una bodega que le había prestado un amigo con el que hacia negocios, el sabia que el mozo de cuerda era un hombre tranquilo y honesto, si bien tenia sus defectos estaba completamente seguro de que cual sea la razón por la que lo buscaban era un error o algo injusto, estando ahí Saitama le conto todo lo que paso, el encuentro con ese chico claramente le había cambiado la vida al tal vez infortunado calvo y ahora por mas que quisiera volver a tener la normalidad y tranquilidad a la que estaba acotumbrado vivir jamas podría, el joven de cabello castaño pensaba dando vueltas al asunto, pensaba en la mejor manera de ayudar a su amigo, entonces su razón encontró una respuesta lo mas probable era que Saitama no quisiera, pero en la posición que se encontraba no podía darse el lujo de declinar, tomo de entre las cosas que traía una bolsa de gruesa tela de lino amarrada con un cordon su contenido tintineo al ser extendida al calvo

-¿que es esto?- miro extrañado la bolsa, no porque se preguntara que había en su interior, claramente se trataba de muchas monedas de oro, quería saber que planeaba Mumen con eso

-es todo lo que puedo darte por el momento, toma esto y te dare alguno de mis animales de transporte, debes irte de aquí antes de que te encuentren, el sultan Amai no te tendrá piedad por haber tenido a uno de sus esclavos, por favor, si ese chico se sacrifico por ti debes… - Saitama lo interrumpio apartando amablemente la bolsa

-no puedo aceptar esto, no voy a huir, no puedo dejar a Genos con ese sujeto-

\- ¿que piensas hacer? yo se que eres muy fuerte no eh conocido a nadie mas fuerte que tu, pero contra todo el ejercito real no vas a poder, lo siento Saitama no puedes entrar al palacio a rescatar a Genos, es imposible, si te llegan a ver te mataran- Mumen rogaba para que sus palabras entraran y se enraizaran en la mente de Saitama como semillas en buena tierra, pero la mayoría de las veces sus consejos se parecían mas a cuando lanzas semillas a la tierra y se las comen las aves, pero esta vez algo si logro entrar por su oído y no salir por el otro "si te llegan a ver te mataran" puede que eso le haya dado una idea, ocupaba ayuda, mucha ayuda y para su suerte Mumen podría ser lo todo lo que necesitara.

Genos iba llegando al palacio siendo escoltado por los guardias veía cada vez mas cerca los grandes portales de entrada al palacio sentía temblar su cuerpo, mas que miedo por Amai, sentía que en cualquier momento su cuerpo reaccionaría solo y trataría de volver corriendo para encontrar a Saitama, a solo unos metros para entrar al palacio suspiro fuerte y llevo su mano hasta su pecho apretando la tela de su ropa en un intento de calmar la anciedad que lo invadia, un carruaje paso enseguida de ellos a toda velocidad, el rubio pudo divisar por las ventanas al moverse las delgadas cortinas a las dos mujeres causantes de todo el problema, seria obvio contar de la furia que se apodero del joven, endureciendo su mandíbula y apretando sus puños quiso alcanzar al duo de féminas que paseaban libremente mientras él era separado del hombre que había comenzado a querer como nunca había querido a nadie, enfurecido sobre todo porque a Saitama lo buscaban por el crimen de ellas dos, al intentar seguirlas y gritar insultos los guardias lo detuvieron, no podían dañarlo asi que solo lo empujaban para que siguiera de frente pero el muchacho se resistia, solo veía impotente como se alejaban esas brujas mientras el se acercaba cada vez mas a esa lujosa jaula que era el palacio, lo llevaron a la sala donde estaba el trono, lo primero que vio al entrar fue a Bang parado frente a la puerta eso lo tranquilizo un poco, si alguien sabia como tratar con el temperamento del sultan era el, Genos compartia la confianza, el respeto y el cariño que todos los sirvientes tenian hacia Bang, respiro hondo contuvo su aliento y despues lo dejo salir en un profundo suspiro intentando en el escupir todo el mar de emociones negativas que golpeaban sus adentros, entonces volteo y se encontro de frente a su destino, el soberano gobernante sentado en su trono, el joven esclavo hizo una reverencia agachándose hasta el suelo esperando una oportunidad de hablar, Bang por su lado tambien aguardaba por un pequeño espacio apropiado para exponer lo que habia descubierto

pero Amai tenia en su mente una maraña de ideas y pensamientos alimentados por los celos enfermizos y el despecho, en esos dias habia estado preocupado y furioso por la desaparición de su favorito, lo peor de todo era que cuando al fin llegaron noticias sobre el paradero de Genos decian que lo encontraron paseando con su captor y que el cobarde habia logrado huir, para el fue obvio pensar que ese hombre durante ese tiempo habia hecho con el rubio lo que sus bajos deseos le dictaron, mordia sus labios por dentro con fuerza de solo pensar que alguien mas se atrevio a pasar sus manos por la piel blanca de Genos, en ese momento el autocontrol de Amai llego a su fin y con el alma ardiendo en coraje debido a que Saitama se le logro escapar dio rienda suelta a su ira, en un grito ordeno que todos salieran, los guardias corrieron a reanudar la busqueda y Bang se resistio un poco pero su prudencia le obligo a salir tambien aunque no queria dejar al muchacho solo sabia que en ese estado el emir no escucharia de razones, no queria enterarse si el explosivo sultan seria capaz de mandarlo a decapitar solo por defender al esclavo aun asi volteo una vez mas hacia Genos y este parecia suplicar con la mirada, pero por alguna razon sintio que esa mirada no suplicaba por su propia vida, si no que suplicaba proteccion para alguien mas, al abandonar el gran visir la ostentosa sala un golpe seco hizo eco rebotando por las paredes.

* * *

Hechizo de amarre: se les llama asi a los hechizos de "amor" en la magia negra por lo general convierten a sus victimas en algo parecido a un zombie sin mucha o nula voluntad pues solo obedecen, quieren y piensan en complacer a la persona que les "puso" el maleficio.

Mekhela chador: accesorio tradicional en varias vestimentas del oriente, un largo pliegue de tela de hermosos colores con bordados y adornos que se enrolla por las caderas y atraviesa cubriendo el pecho y cae por un hombro.

Nota: no tuve tiempo de actualizar estas semanas por la escuela, ademas estas fechas como que me deprimen, aun asi feliz san valentin a todos ustedes (lo celebren o no creo que no es malo desear felicidad a la gente) y mil gracias! contestare sus reviews cada que actualize.

Nos vemos!


	6. Capitulo 6

**Nota** : holaaaa! Por si creían que había abandonado el fic les traigo un nuevo capitulo, tuve un bloqueo con esta historia, podría decir que también la falta de tiempo, como verán subi otros fics cortitos que hacia en mis ratos libres, lamento la espera y pues sin mas que decir disfruten de la continuación.

Su cuerpo tiritaba entre las sabanas de seda y algodón egipcio de su cama, ya se encontraba en su habitación, luego de que su amo le castigara por traicionarlo, sus lagrimas corrian limpiando un poco de la sangre de su cara, de una fuerte bofetada el sultan le había reventado sus suaves labios, no quería llorar, pero no podía parar, no le importaba haber pasado todo eso con tal que Saitama saliera ileso, soportaría eso y mas… por él, su cuerpo estaba adolorido, estaba acostumbrado a ser tomado por Amai sin realmente consentirlo, pero esta vez fue diferente, esta vez había algo que de verdad se rompió en su ser, algo que lo devasto, solo la visión del hombre que amaba lo transporto lejos de esa horrenda escena que protagonizaba, se aferro a un almohadón y no tardo mucho en quedar inconsciente, las emociones y el dolor en su ser lo hicieron desvanecerse rápidamente.

Por las calles andaba una gran carreta cargada con enormes vasijas de aceite para lámparas, el hombre que llevaba la mercancía se acercaba al palacio, era algo tarde la noche estaba llegando, al llegar al portal los guardias detuvieron al mercader y su carga

 **-¿Quién eres y que llevas ahí?-** interrogaron al joven

 **-es aceite para el palacio, es la entrega mensual-** la cara amable e indefensa de Mumen hiso que los guardias creyeran cada palabra dejándolo pasar, desato a los asnos que jalaban la carreta y la dejo en la parte de atrás del palacio, justo fuera de la cocina, suspiro y limpio el sudor provocado por el nerviosismo de ser descubierto

 **-que tu dios te acompañe Saitama-** lo dijo en un susurro cerca de una de las vasijas y después de mirar un par de veces la carreta, Mumen dejo el lugar.

En otro lugar del reino dos mujeres guardaban sus posesiones mas valiosas en maletas y bolsas enormes llenaban el carruaje para escapar lo antes posible, sabían que Amai no se enteraría de la verdad hasta mas tarde, y para ese entonces ellas estarían muy lejos, esperaban que se entretuviera mucho en la búsqueda y tortura del "secuestrador" de Genos, asi tendrían tiempo suficiente para cruzar varios reinos fuera del alcance de la furia del sultan, dándose prisa saldrían al oscurecer.

Cuando el sol cedió su lugar a la luna todo comenzó, dentro de una de las vasijas el mozo de cuerda saco la tapa de un golpe, y salio con el cuerpo algo entumecido por estar apretado dentro de ese contenedor se apuro a correr entre las sombras buscando la entrada perfecta al palacio, se asomo por una ventana y vio despejada el área asi que rápidamente entro mientras cada tantos pasos se escondia detrás de los gruesos pilares, mientras corria doblando por un pasillo (pues no tenia ni la mas remota idea de donde buscar) una puerta se abrió haciendo que Saitama se quedara congelado

 **-¿Quién…?-** una niña de cabellos negros lo veía con los ojos abiertos de par en par, antes que cualquiera hiciera o dijera algo voces se escuchaban doblar el pasillo, tapo la boca de la niña y entraron a la habitación de donde ella había salido, una vez dentro el mayor esta planeando pedirle que se quedara callada y que no quería dañarla pero la niña reacciono primero que él, golpeando con su codo fuertemente el estomago de Saitama haciendo que este la soltara

 **-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?-** le interrogaba puesta en modo de ataque mientras lo veía fijamente

 **-baja la voz, no vine a hacerte daño…-** haciendo señales con su mano de que bajara su tono y su alarma la pequeña después de escanearlo llego a una conclusión

 **-tu eres el hombre calvo, el que han estado buscando desde hace días por llevarse a Genos, mi hermano es uno de los guardias que están buscandote ¡por tu culpa no eh podido pasar tiempo con el!-** dijo con una mueca de verdadera molestia, Zenko era el nombre de la pequeña que ahora lo tenia atrapado

 **-…emm… lo siento…-**

- **si te entrego ahora mismo me daría mas tiempo con mi hermano mayor, pero vienes por Genos ¿no?-** cruzo los brazos y ladeo su cabeza sin quitar ese gesto rudo de su carita infantil

 **-asi es-**

 **-todas las sirvientes del palacio le tienen aprecio, yo igual, cocina muy bien, ven, te dire donde esta su habitacion –** tiro de su ropa y lo hiso seguirla, volvieron a salir del palacio a donde estaba la carreta

 **-es esa ventana de alla-** apunto a la ventana mas alta en la copula del palacio **–si te llevaba por dentro alguien podría verte, asi que tendras que subir por fuera-**

 **-Genos…-** el nombre del rubio salio de sus labios sin consentimiento, agradeció a la pequeña y comenzó a subir en el empinado y resbaladizo techo del lujoso edificio, cuando al fin logro llegar al tan esperado destino se paro en el marco de la gran ventana, las cortinas ondeaban a los lados, la figura de Saitama era como una sombra a contra luz de la luna, se quedo un momento ahí viendo al rubio en la cama aliviado de por fin estar junto a él, cuando su vista se adaptó a la oscuridad noto los golpes en su hermosa piel blanca y eso lo enfureció, de un salto entro a la habitación y fue directamente hacia el muchacho, no sabia como despertarlo asi que toco delicadamente su mejilla, ese tacto puso en alerta Genos quien se sobresalto, cuando pudo enfocar u vista no sabia si estaba soñando o no

 **-saiid…!-** alarmado y feliz estaba al caer en cuenta que no era un sueño y que enfrente suyo estaba el hombre que había comenzado a amar **–¡no debería estar aquí, tenia que irse lejos ahora esta…!-**

 **-no me ire sin ti-** corto todo argumento del rubio poniendo una mirada seria, algo irresistible para Genos, sentía que podía confiar todo su futuro en el, Saitama se acerco y tomo el rostro del menor en sus manos palpando la herida en su boca, el rubio se estremeció un poco, no necesitaba preguntar si Amai había sido, era mas que obvio, cuando el mozo de cuerda sintió que su sangre comenzó a hervir de nuevo por la furia, Genos bajo la mirada y se apoyo en las manos del mayor

 **-estare bien, solo salgamos de aqui-**

El joven se aferro a la espalda del mayor mientras este bajaba por los techos desnivelados del palacio, saldrían de ese lugar para luego ir a la bodega donde había estado escondido el calvo, ahí Mumen les había dejado una bestia de transporte y algo de dinero, asi escaparían lejos del Emir de esas tierras, al bajar seguía cargando en la espalda al rubio.

Dormir era algo que siempre se le dificulto, maldecia su suerte en ese aspecto, _¿Cómo era posible que hasta el mas insignificantes y sucios de los seres (como un perro callejero), pudiera conciliar el sueño y el no?,_ cuando al fin su mente cedió a su fatiga y comenzó a desvanecerse su capacidad de percibir a su alrededor, un presentimiento lo hiso levantarse exaltado, sin llamar a nadie corrió a la habitación de su esclavo y vio la cama vacia, se asomo por la gran ventana y vio a la pareja escabullirse con cuidado hacia los muros del jardín para salir sin ser vistos, corrió bajando escaleras y corriendo entre los pasillos, llevaba una espada en sus manos, el terminaría el trabajo que sus guardias no pudieron.

Faltaba poco para escapar, solo tendrían que saltar el muro pero entonces una voz los detuvo, la voz exasperada del sultan les ordeno detenerse, Saitama bajo al muchacho y volteo mirando fija y retadoramente al perverso apretando sus puños, estaba listo para molerlo a golpes, el peliazul se lanzo sobre el calvo, era bastante agil y rápido en un firme movimiento de su espada casi corta a su rival, pero Saitama pudo reaccionar esquivando por poco el filo del arma, su ropa fue la única afectada, el menor estaba parado ahí pensando rápidamente como poder ayudar a su salvador, pero ambos se movían tan velozmente, que no podía ni siquiera arrojarle una piedra lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar

 **-¡AMAI!-** la primera y única vez que le llamaba por su nombre, para este fue imposible no distraerse, lo que abrió un espacio en su defensa, fue todo lo que Saitama necesito, un solo puñetazo directo en la cara del sultan lo dejo noqueado y con algunos dientes rotos, siempre pasaba eso al pelear con alguien, solia dejarlos inconscientes a la primera dejándolo con la frustacion, mas aun con ese tipo que de verdad quería seguir haciéndole daño, Genos se acerco a el y lo tomo del brazo jalándolo a la salida

 **-saiid…-** lo miro con una cara de preocupación

 **-no mataria a un hombre inconciente Genos, no soy la misma escoria que el-** si bien Genos odiaba al hombre que yacia en el suelo se enamoro de la sencillez y honradez de Saitama, de su espíritu justo y noble, verle matar a alguien frente a sus ojos seria algo que el hombre del que se enamoro no haría, se abrazaron y rápidamente siguieron su camino.

Bang había salido con los guardias buscando al duo de féminas, mas que obedecer la orden de encontrar a Saitama, en la oscuridad del camino al reino vecino encontraron el carruaje de las adivinas llendo a toda velocidad, fue una persecución que no duro mucho y antes que Tatsumaki usara alguno de sus artefactos o trucos para escapar ataron sus manos y las de su hermana, llevándolas en calidad de arrestadas, el anciano sonrio, por fin había atrapado a la mujer de cabellos verdes que tan peligrosa era.

En el palacio los sirvientes encontraron al sultan en el suelo y lo llevaron a su habitación para curarlo, cuando volvió en si un dolor en su rostro lo hiso doblarse un poco, salio como pudo de su ostentosa pieza y cuando caminaba de vuelta por los pasillos escucho a sus guardias entrar por el porton, pensó que habían atrapado al calvo y apresuro sus pasos a esa dirección, se encontró de frente con Bang quien le presento a las dos adivinas arrodilladas como trofeo

 **-le presento su alteza, a las responsables de todo este lio-** la mayor de las hermanas miraba con ira al anciano y después miro al sultan, con sus poderes de predicción pudo adivinar que había pasado con el mientras ellas huían, se sintió satisfecha del golpe que este llevaba en el rostro, ese del que tan orgulloso estaba, Amai las interrogo sobre si lo que su gran visir decía era verdad, después de unas palabras para intentar salvarse Fubuki tuvo una idea, su ultima esperanza

 **-nosotras sacamos a Genos del palacio… pero nosotras no lo secuestramos durante días, no te arrebatamos su afecto, no te partimos el rostro… mi señor, le ruego misericordia, pido que nos perdone la vida a mi y a mi hermana a cambio del objeto mas preciado que tenemos, algo que no solo hara que capture a esos dos, sino que lo convertirá en el monarca mas poderoso de la historia-** la mujer despertó la curiosidad en el gobernante

 **-si tal objeto es tan poderoso, ¿Por qué no lo usaron para salir de este asunto? –** cuestiono escéptico el peliazul

 **-porque solo somos las guardianas, no se nos es permitido usarlo, solo darlo a quien mas lo necesite, mi señor no tengo motivo para mentir-** se defndio Fubuki

 **-¿y que es esa dichosa reliquia? -**

 **-un libro, tiene las respuestas a todo lo que quiera saber, absolutamente todos los secretos del universo están ahi-** la mujer pidió que sacaran el cofre color dorado que llevaban en el carruaje, le mostro el libro a Amai, pero no le dijeron como usarlo, para eso el tenia que perdonarles la vida, pensó detenidamente y asi lo hiso, les dijo que una vez que le indicaran como preguntarle cosas al libro ellas podrían marcharse, el método era escribir la pregunta y el libro pondría la respuesta abajo, pregunto algo sobre el mismo para saber si era verdad, el libro contesto correctamente asi que las hermanas se fueron de ahí, lo que ellas no sabían era que una vez cruzada la plaza unos guardias las matarían, Amai se sento y quiso voltear la pagina para escribir la siguiente pregunta, _¿donde estaría su esclavo y el hombre que se atrevió a golpearlo_? Pero las paginas estaban algo pegadas, el material de estas era metalico y filoso, al querer separar las hojas una de ellas le corto en la yema del dedo, cuando tomo la pluma con tinta para escribir de nuevo el gran soberano de esas tierras cayo desplomado sobre el libro, había muerto, era una trampa, cada una de las paginas estaba envenenada y el al cortarse con una de ellas el potente veneno entro en su sistema acabando rápidamente con su vida.

Mientras un nuevo amanecer llegaba dos jóvenes montaban un camello viendo el sol nacer, sintiendo que al fin serian felices mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, es era su mas ardiente deseo.

 **Nota:** bueno mis queridas creaturas pervertidas este es casi el final, el siguiente será un epilogo que tendrá lo que mas esperan, ~zukulencia ~ 7u7, asi que solo tiene que esperar cuatro meses mas! Jajaja ok no, no tardare meses enserio, ya tengo tiempo libre, tambien tengo mas historias en mente si gustan leerlas después, nos vemos y ¡gracias por comentar y leer! Abrazos a todos3


End file.
